The Growth of A Nation
by Freedom Kiwi
Summary: Germany watched as the smaller nation stormed through the doors. Greens eye glaring furiously at the Frenchmen who sat at the table. So much had changed in such a short amount of time. New Zealand had found their stance. T- for some explosive language


New Zealand. A small island nation in the South Pacific, founded by the British Empire. Isolated from the world. Unnoticed and unimportant in the eyes of the European powers. Germany was such a nation. He barely noticed the small island nation, which had been discovered shortly before Germany had been united once and for all.

It was World War One when Germany started to notice New Zealand. New Zealand had followed her big brother Britain and declared war on Germany. New Zealand troops invaded German Samoa and took control of the island population. Germany would of been furious and had issued threats to the small nation but nothing had come to pass due to Germany concentrating on the war in Europe. New Zealand troops were sent to battle in Europe, many joining their British comrades in the sky or in the ditches. Joining together with the Australians they were called ANZACS. Australia New Zealand Army Corps. Many of the European nations discussed how proud these troops were. After the disaster at Gallipoli, many of the nations expected the troops to be disheartened and fearful as this was their first major war. New Zealand and Australia surprised those nations by showing their true determination and giving the Allied Troops many victories. The New Zealand soldiers were notable in their cunning and bravery on the battle field. The New Zealand soldiers distinguished themselves in the storming of Messines Ridge and the capture of the village of Messines in 1917. The Germans quickly realised that these farm boys who had grown up in an isolated, rugged country could hold their own against them.

It was also the first time Germany saw the little nation in person. Spying with his men on the British camp in 1917 he saw the young blonde female. At first he was surprised to see a young child in the middle of a war camp but he soon realised his mistake and watched the nation. Although she was too far away to get any clear features, Germany could see how young the nation was. She had the body of an 8 year old and was trotting after Britain, keeping up with the older nation's steps. Her cousin, Australia, strolled after them. He only looked around 10. The German Nation had felt sadness at seeing these young nations caught up in the European's war. He could see New Zealand arguing with Britain and watched as Britain turned down the younger nation's arguments. As they turned into a tent, New Zealand glanced over at the German's hiding place. Ludwig felt a twinge that this wouldn't be the last he would see of the young nation as his soldiers questioned why a child was on the battlefield.

At the treaty of Versailles meeting Germany had his first real look at New Zealand. Sitting next to Australia and Britain, the young nation looked uncomfortable and awkward. Her blonde hair had grown slightly in the year since Germany had last seen her. Her eyes were a deep emerald green, reflecting her nation's environment. Her hands were clinched together as she watched the older nations argue back and forth. At some point New Zealand's eyes turned hard and she opened her mouth to retort but was quickly subdued by Britain. Germany had forgotten what the other nations were talking about, the sting of losing the war had fogged his head but he remembered New Zealand's outraged face and questioned what had made the small nation so upset.

Germany soon forgot about the other nation as his country fought poverty and the treaty of Versailles. Ludwig was furious at the treatment of his countrymen so when Hitler came to power Ludwig was proud to have a boss that helped fight the poverty in Germany. Captivated by his boss's words Germany went on to capture Poland and the other nations to regain his _Lebensraum._ When war was declared on the 1st September, 1939, Ludwig was ready to take France and Britain, ready to show them how much pain they had caused his people.

World War 2 was also the second time he saw New Zealand up close. Fighting in Greece and then Crete, the New Zealand people showed the world again why they should be feared. Their bravery and pride were again the talk of the other nations. The Germans and Italians started to fear coming across the New Zealand troops. Stories of bravery, torture, courage and blood reached the ears of the axis power soldiers, who learnt to fear the New Zealand soldiers.

It was 1944 in Italy where Ludwig encountered the young nation again. It was the day before Christmas and the troops had called an unofficial truce so they could bury the dead and celebrate the holiday without tainting it in bloodshed. Germany, under the guise of an army official, walked out to a patch of no-man land to help his troops move their fallen comrades. The New Zealand soldiers were doing the same just metres away. Ludwig watched as a small New Zealand soldier looked up and meet his eyes. Dark Emerald eyes looked into his light blue ones and New Zealand shuffled over to where Ludwig was standing.

"Look who decided to see the bloodshed," The younger nation smirked at Germany as she ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she stalked up to the older nation. New Zealand had grown since Germany had last seen her. She now had a body of a 16 year old, the baggy uniform hiding what she needed to keep hidden from her troops. Her face was pale and her eyes were tired as she watched her countrymen cover the dead.

Ludwig watched the smaller nation cautiously, waiting for the outburst he felt sure was too come for this horrible war. New Zealand studied him, her emerald eyes not betraying any of her emotions.

"Your boss is a dick Germany," she finally said as she studied his face. Germany was stunned. Could this small nation see the horror his people were going through and his inability to save them. Was she not mad at him for starting this war and bringing her people in danger? New Zealand looked back at her troops who were now trading cigarettes and beer with the German troops.

"Merry Christmas," She said cheerfully as she walked over to one of her troops who clapped an arm onto her back. Ludwig was surprised at her quick assessment of his situation. She was a very sharp nation, for one so young and with so little history she was quickly leaving a mark on the world.

That was the last time Ludwig saw New Zealand for a long time. Germany was now licking its wounds from World War 2 and Europe was now fighting the Cold War. The nuclear and space races were on and the whole world seemed to be holding its breath, waiting for the explosion to happen. At every World conference tension filled the air, even though Russia and eventually China stopped attending them. Everyone was fearful of each other, waiting for American or Russia to explode and start another war, one that would most likely end the world. Ludwig was on the edge of his seat when he was invited back to the conferences. Italy stuck close to him, knowing that something was going to happen but trying to make light of the situation.

France and Britain had started their nuclear tests in the Pacific and Australia. Not knowing the risks they spent millions of dollars trying to perfect the ultimate weapon. New Zealand and Australia had signed a treaty with America, the "ANZUS" treaty, which had lead to America protecting the smaller nations if war should ever strike again. New Zealand was worried about this nuclear umbrella deal. Germany and New Zealand had started trading again, although Ludwig had not personally seen the nation, she had questioned him on the nuclear threat and to get his thoughts on the matter. Ludwig had replied with a neutral response, not wanting to cause more trouble in the world. New Zealand took matters into her own hand and in essence betrayed America and created a New Zealand Nuclear Free Zone. The world had been stunned by this. Ludwig had been stunned by this. A nation of just over 3 million denying the nation that had won World War 2. One of the super power's of the World been betrayed by a nation that was less then a quarter of its size. America had yelled at New Zealand at the next world conference. He said she was a lunatic and was she trying to kill her own nation. New Zealand was impassive on the subject, she would not be swayed.

"It's the only way towards peace," she had said as she left the building. Ludwig admired the little nation's stance on the matter, not only pushing away America's anger but turning on France and Britain to create a Nuclear-Free Pacific. France was not happy by this. Ludwig could almost see the fumes coming out of his head and the German nation wondered what he would do.

The answer came on the 10th of July in 1985. French agents had sunk one of Greenpeace ships and had killed a man in the process. Two agents had been caught and it had looked to the world that the French government was sending a warning to New Zealand. The French Government was threatening the New Zealand Government with trade sanctions and an emergency world conference was called.

Ludwig remembered the meeting clearly. The nations had just sat down, waiting on the arrival of New Zealand and Australia. The doors had been thrown open by New Zealand, who now had grown into the body of an adult. Australia had quickly followed and grabbed New Zealand by the wrist as she made her way towards France.

"You French bastard, you _kairau_, how dare you send in agents to MY nation and blow up one of my ships and kill my people. You traitor, you _pōkōtiwha_, you _kai a Te ahi_!" New Zealand yelled at the French man as Australia restrained her. France looked stunned as did Britain and America. "All of you nuclear _kai hamuti_, you stay away from my country. You planted a bomb in my country that is an act of _kekeri_ and you give the French the benefit of the doubt! How dare you! My country was attacked and you do nothing," New Zealand's furious emerald eyes swept across America and Britain and they cowered slightly under the nation's piercing stare. New Zealand then turned and walked out of the conference room, slamming the door behind her.

"Aroha, wait." Britain followed New Zealand out of the room with Australia hot on his heels. America and France sat there stunned by the outburst. Ludwig was smug. He had seen that fierce look on the battlefield and thought France deserved it for what his government had done to the small nation. Germany couldn't help but be fond of the smaller nation. She stood for what she believed in and never backed down from a challenge. She was able to adjust to a situation and was open minded about everything.

New Zealand no longer relied on Britain and America to protect her nation. She sought new friendships with other countries, while still keeping her relationship with Britain and America on a friendship level. Australia, China and Germany became New Zealand's three largest trade agreements. New Zealand also kept her duties to the United Nations and all other treaties she had signed. Her army has become the peace keepers of the world, helping out her allied countries without becoming attached to any wars personally. Ludwig admired how New Zealand was able to make these relations without judging the countries too harshly. She had even overlooked his past and invited him to her country for a visit.

Ludwig strolled down the garden path. The World Conference was been held in his nation, and Berlin was looking its finest. The German nation heard the patter of footsteps behind him and he turned to see the beaming smile of New Zealand.

"Kia Ora Germany," the New Zealand nation greet with a smile. "Guten Tag New Zealand," Ludwig replied. "Is Italy still upset that the All Whites not only drew with his team but beat him in the rankings?" New Zealand asked cheekily. Ludwig shook his head at the female nation, "Oh no don't tell me your still upset that the All Whites were the only team that were undefeated at the World Cup," New Zealand dramatically asked while smirking at the taller nation. Ludwig smirked at the grinning female, "Maybe we should play a game and see who comes out undefeated then," Ludwig smiled at New Zealand's paling face. "I'm just joking bro, you will win," she muttered under her breath as Ludwig smirked again. "But hey you don't have a rugby team so you can cheer for the All Blacks as we kick everyone's butts." New Zealand cheered up at the thought of her team winning the World Cup. "You're dreaming mate, I'm gonna win the cup this year," Australia's voice floated to the two strolling nations. "Bring it on cuzzie," New Zealand shouted at her neighbour and chased after him while Ludwig shook his head at the two younger nations.

**Yes this is my new addiction. Hetalia is awesome but it needs some more New Zealand love!**

**Ok I'm just biased but I love my country. **

**Few Facts – Germany and New Zealand have very good relations with one another. This is in no way a romantic story between the two. It's more of Germany following New Zealand growing up. **

**Most of the events in the story are based on historical events – especially the sinking of the rainbow warrior – which btw I am not accusing the French government of plotting but at that time all of new Zealand pretty much felt that way so I am just capturing the emotion of the people who went through that.**

**New Zealand is a girl here because it fits historically ok. New Zealand gave women the right to vote first and had the first women leader and thus is now a woman in Hetalia. The End. =P**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Hetalia or Germany or New Zealand – well I am a New Zealander so technically... any who yup not earning money from this.**

**This is a story I wrote in one day – it has not really been edited so if any mistakes pop up let me know. Constructive Critics makes more stories =P**


End file.
